Flesh And Blood
by SpecialAgentLeonie
Summary: (First is the Fab-Series) For the last six months Tony doesn't or can't go out on Friday nights, saying he already has standard plans those nights, but no one knows where he goes. Is it really that big of a deal if they know, especially Gibbs? Or is there a bigger reason that he goes there?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys!**_

_**This story idea begun after i had a dream, i don't even remember the dream itself, but it kept eating at me and i hope you guys like it :). **_

_**I know that i have still a few other stories that i'm working on, but i really lack inspiration on them :(**_

_**so here is the story.. don't know if it's a one-shot or it becomes a multi-chapter story! Depends on what you think of it and the kind of reviews i get :)**_

_**(Warning! - No beta and Dutch van origin and i have Dyslexia (or how do you spell it?), please don't hold any grammar mistakes and typo's against me))**_

_**Enjoy your reading!**_

* * *

><p>Glancing down at the clock on the corner of his computer, Tony sighed. For the last 5 minutes he watched the numbers change. It was Friday night, 6:59 pm and they hadn't caught a case, so it was a <em>long <em>boring day of paper work. Gibbs had been in MTAC all day only coming out of there for coffee and lunch.

For once it was quiet in the bullpen. Tony wasn't shooting paper balls to Ziva or hadn't super glued McGee's keyboard. McGee and Ziva were typing away on their keyboard. _How can they have so much paperwork? _Tony thought. He was long done and bored out of his mind, but he couldn't go home unless it was 7:30 pm or Gibbs gave them permission to go, before that time. Unfortunately for them, Gibbs hadn't come out of MTAC for the last two hours.

Tony also had a mental note in the back of his mind that, when he saw Gibbs, he didn't know what it was, but something just didn't seem right.

He really hoped he could go out of here before 7:30 though. The place he needed to go to before traveling further, only was open until that time, and most Friday nights he was on time. Today he wasn't so sure. For now Tony was playing his favorite game _tetris _on the computer. The dinging sound of the elevator, made him look up and smile. Abby came bouncing into the bullpen.

''What is our Mistress of the Dark doing up here?'' Tony asked as he leaned back in his chair. Ziva and McGee both stopped typing and looked up too, smiling at the cheerful banner Abby always brought with her.

''Well since that it is Friday night and we don't have a case and you guys aren't and I am not on call this weekend, I thought maybe we could go out for drinks and pizza with everyone!'' She said happily as she sat down on top of Gibbs' empty desk.

''Sounds like a idea'' McGee agreed immediately.

''Yay!'' Abby clapped and turned to Ziva.

''Did you have a place in mind?'' Ziva asked, considering it.

''Well, there's a new pizza place at the navy yard, called... 'Il Piacere' or something'' Abby replied. ''I spoke with Linda from Internal Crimes, she said it was one of the best pizza's she had in a very long time and said the place has a great feel!''

''The place it called _Pleasure_? And she said it had a great feel?'' Tony chuckled skeptically.

''Well... you can't judge a book by it's cover, so you can't judge a place by it's name either'' Abby retorted. She turned back to Ziva.''You coming? I already spoke with Jimmy and Ducky. Ducky goes to his mother tonight to spend the weekend, but Jimmy is coming too''

Ziva nodded ''I do not have other plans, going out sound good. Are we going somewhere else after the pizza?''

''Maybe a little clubbing, dancing, drinking, that kind of stuff'' Abby shrugged, then frowned. She jumped off Gibbs' desk and walked over to Tony ''You coming too, right Tony?'' She asked. ''If we go out I have to have my hero Agent to rescue me from all bad guys'' She said playfully.

Tony leaned forward now. It had been a long time since they went out with each other. But why tonight? _Oh right, Friday night, Big date night_. He mentally head-slapped himself. He couldn't believe he didn't even connected that one. That he probably to do with the fact that he didn't date all that much and even less so on a Friday night, because—

He sighed. ''Sorry Abby, I can't. I already have plans''

''Got another date, Tony?'' Ziva asked teasing.

He didn't know had to answer that. ''Uh... something like that''

''Where did you meet this one?'' McGee played along with Ziva.

''I met her through a friend of mine, some time ago'' Tony answered. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

''But Tony!'' Abby whined. ''Can't you cancel? it isn't the first time you cancel a date. Come on it's been so long!''

Abby was right. It had been too long. Six months to be precise. Six months of a case-after-case chain. And now finally a week of paper work only and a weekend off. But it was Friday night. It really felt like he would cancel a date. A date that somehow, while he didn't know why, was really important to him.

''No'' Tony shook his head. He could, it wasn't like she was going to be pissed, if he didn't show up. She wouldn't call or come to him for an explanation, really, it wouldn't matter, but still, the last six months, he ''Sorry Abbs''

Ziva and McGee exchanged glances to each other, then to Tony again and finally settled on Abby, who frowned, having the same confused thoughts.

''She must be special'' McGee quipped.

Tony wanted to say something about that, but before he could answer, a low voice interrupted him from behind him. ''Who must be special?''

Tony turned in his chair to see, Gibbs walking down the stairs. He followed him with his eyes as Gibbs walked into the bullpen and looked over his agents and scientist.

''Tony's new girlfriend'' Ziva grinned.

''We are going out tonight and Tony can't go because he has a date'' Abby elaborated.

''Since when is that new?'' Tony asked. He had been going to _them _every Friday night. ''It's been six months since we went out on Friday''

''Yeah and thats why we have to go! We deserve to go out, we worked hard and now we're having 2 days and maybe the rest of the week, if Jenny agrees of doing nothing and not worrying that we are called in'' Abby whined, trying to convince him.

''You have a new girlfriend?'' Gibbs turned to Tony, interested. He didn't know if he was the only one who noticed, but ever since somewhere half a year ago, Tony hadn't spoken about one night stands, a girl he dated now and then, but it came up rarely. He didn't know what to think of it. But Tony's behavior hadn't changed at work and he didn't seem different, so had let it go, just thinking that Tony had changed and maybe was seeking something real.

''I never said that'' Tony shook his head. ''They broke rule number 8, boss'' Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Ziva frowned. ''Never take anything for granted?'' _What did that have to do with this?_

''The other, Rule number 8, Zee-va'' Tony said.

''Never assume'' Gibbs said, as he went to his desk and sat down, looking at his computer.

''Why do you have a number with two rules, when you sometimes skip a number? Isn't it more logical to put one of the rules in that number?'' Ziva asked.

''Gibbs doesn't do logical'' Abby grinned, when Gibbs didn't answer.

Nobody said anything to that.

''So, boss'' Tony said hesitantly, breaking the weird silence that came over them. ''Can we go? I mean we don't have a case I really do have somewhere to be''

Gibbs frowned. It almost sounded like a plea. But all that he said was, ''Go home all of you. See you on Monday morning, 8 am sharp'' Because he wasn't in his best mood today... Nope scratch that. He was in a bad mood. He hated today, but he didn't want other to know that.

''Gibbs, Gibbs Gibbs! Aren't you coming with us?'' Abby asked as she now stood right in front of his desk.

''You know I don't go out'' He said, not looking up from the computer screen.

''But tonight is the first night in weeks!'' She pouted.

''Yeah and it's the first time in weeks I can work on my boat peacefully after I ate on a more normal time at night and without having a chance of waking up, by dispatch'' Gibbs countered, his tones was harsher then he meant it to be. _Dammit!_

Abby pouted again, but she knew that he needed a time off of NCIS and being around people all the time. ''Okay'' She turned back to McGee and Ziva who were packing up. She noticed that Tony was nowhere to be seen.

''He packed up and disappeared, the moment Gibbs said we could go'' McGee said.

''I bet it's still a girlfriend, he hasn't been talking about one night stands lately'' Abby said. McGee and Ziva nodded in agreement.

There was Gibbs answer. He wasn't the only one who had noticed it.

''Well come on then. Let's see if Jimmy is ready to go'' Ziva said as she and the two other walked towards the elevator.

''Night Gibbs'' and ''See you on Monday, boss'' sounded through the bullpen and then Gibbs was alone.

He sighed as his mask slit from his face. This was really the worst day of the year to have a MTAC day, but he was glad that he could go home now.

As soon as Gibbs had said the words, Tony bolted out of the bullpen. He stood in the elevator and looked at his watch. Fifteen minutes. He only had fifteen minutes, to go to the shop and buy the flowers. Why is it, that in the only place in this part of DC, the only shop with the flowers he needed, closed so early? He got in his car and spurted out of the garage.

He raced, but still not Gibbs style, to the shop. As he parked the car in front of it store and glanced at his watch again. _12 minutes._ _new record _He thought to himself.

He stepped out and walked into the store. He looked over the flowers, as he walked to the end of the store, where the pay desk was, and the working shop behind that. as he watched, he noticed the that they had a selection of garlands. Nice ones. He stopped to look at them. The flowers were a mix light yellow and pink roses. He smiled. ''_Would she like that?_'' He asked himself.

''Tony! I was scared you wouldn't show up this week.'' A cheerful you female voice said.

Tony turned to see a young girl standing next to him. He smiled at the familiar face. ''Hey Cindy'' He said. Cindy was the daughter of the florist and often helped on the store. ''Better late then never, huh?''

''Mom already, has the flowers ready'' Cindy grinned. ''She used her special touch. Said a kind and handsome costumer like you, deserved her best work. I think she has a little crush on you''

''Isn't you mother married?'' He asked amused, with a chuckle.

''Yeah, but that doesn't stop her from looking and making dad jealous'' Cindy replied dryly. She looked to what Tony had been looking at. ''Nice don't you think?

He nodded. ''Yeah. I like them, I'm considering to buy one''

''What's keeping ya so hesitant?'' She asked.

''Don't know if one of them would like it'' Tony explained.

''Well what kind of persons were they?'' Cindy wanted to help.

''That's the weird part. I uhm.. only met them once'' Tony said awkwardly.

Cindy frowned. ''You buy flowers for the last six months every Friday, for people you don't even know?''

''It's complicated'' It was silent for a moment. ''You know what? I take one anyway, I'm sure one of them would have loved them''

''Okay'' Cindy grinned. ''You pick one, I'm going to look what it is that is taking my mom so long''

Tony watched her walk away and into the room behind the pay desk. He looked over the garlands and picked one where the roses were not yet open. Thinking that they would last longer outside. Then walked to the pay desk.

As he placed the garland on the desk, A older female, probably late forties came out followed by Cindy. She held the bouquets of flowers.

''Hey Tony'' She smiled the same smile as Cindy did.

''Hi, Margaret'' He replied.

''Finished them about a hour ago, thought you wouldn't show up today'' She said. The disappointment clearly in her voice.

''My boss was late, can't get home before I have his permission to go'' He explained

''He let's you work hard?'' She asked, interested. She was busy wrapping them up in nice paper, while Cindy ticked something in on the cash register.

''Nothing I can't handle. I love my job, but I'm glad it was a calm week. Didn't have a case at all''

''That's new'' Cindy said.

''Yup'' Tony said as he placed a couple of bill on the desk, shoving them to Cindy. ''Keep the change''

''You picked out a nice garland!'' Margaret praised him.

''Yeah. Hope they would like them'' Tony said.

''Sure they would'' Cindy smiled and got one in return.

''Here'' Margaret handed him the two bouquets in a bag to hold them together so he could held them better. ''Tell that boss of yours to keep you safe, wouldn't want my best costumer to get shot'' She winked.

''I will'' He nodded with a grin and also picked up the garland. ''Have a good night, Mags. See you next week, Cindy'' He said and walked away a again.

''Bye Tony'' He heard them say at once, as he closed the door behind him. He drove off to go to his next destination.

30 minutes later, Tony stepped out of his car again. He stopped for a moment a took a deep breath like he always did. Their were a few sounds around him. The soft spring wind whispering through the trees and bushes, the sound of birds singing or chatting with one another, quiet footsteps on the gravel paths of the grounds of other people who came here, and their quiet whispers.

He opened the passengers door and took out the two bouquets and the garland. He took them all in his hands and kicked the door shut with his foot.

He took another deep breath, before he started walking. He looked around as he walked and saw a few people sitting or standing by their loved ones they had lost. He knew the way now, could walked to it even if he was blind and went straight to the now familiar headstones.

He stopped and looked around once more, but at this part of the graveyard, no one was around. He lowered himself, laid the flowers next to him and smiled at the pictures that were placed against the headstones under the texts.

''Hey, Shannon, Kelly'' He whispered. ''I'm back''

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? what'ya think? Should i go on or should this be kept a one-shot? I love reviews, the more the better! keeps me motivated... but keep in mind Positive Thoughts... if you like it review! if not that please don't. :)<strong>_

_**-X- Leonie**_

_**-X- Leonie**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**OMG! So much thanks to all your great reviews! :D i really really love them and i didn't expect so much for this story but i'm happy that you seem to like it! you guys are great! **_

_**Guess what! my sister went shopping today, with her friends and came back home, earlier this evening, (it's 23:40 pm now) She litteraly yelled from downstairs for me to come downstairs, because she had something for me. When i came down, she gave me a fart cushion... i didn't understand what was so funny, but then she gave me a stuffen hippo! :O i was like OMG OMG OMG! litterally jumping up and down, squealing! She's going to 'operate the Hippo and put the fart cushion inside it so it 'farts'! **_

_**Sorry I'm rambling! I just had to tell you that guys! haha**_

_**Enjoy your reading! :)**_

_**(Warning: No Beta and Dutch from origin, so all typo's and grammar mistakes are mine! just please to complain on that one)**_

* * *

><p>Gibbs closed the door behind him as he stepped into his house. He considered going to the basement en not going this year. But he couldn't do that to them. He went always twice a year. Remembering that in his mind. <em>Only <em>twice a year. He felt guilty, but he couldn't bring himself up to go more times, it was too painful. He walked over to the couch and let himself fall onto it, burying his face into the pillow and screamed out in frustration. Something he rarely did. Dammit! He hated this day, what once was one of his favorite days.

He turned and looked up to the ceiling. He rubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath. ''_Put yourself together, Marine!''_ He told himself.

He stood up again and walked to the basement, trying not to think about the beer in the fridge and when he walked down the stairs of the basement, he tried not the look at the bottle of bourbon that, he had told himself not to drink of this day and he was going to keep that promise. He said down on the crummy chair and opened a little box, similar to the one that Kelly used to make a time-capsule with, with Maddie (Which doesn't Gibbs know, yet) and looked inside. He himself had put photo's in there of Kelly and Shannon. As he saw their faces, he couldn't help but smile sadly. ''Miss you'' He whispered.

He grabbed out an item and looked at it.

_**..Flashback..**_

_**Year, 1989**_

_Gibbs was working on a project on his workbench, when he heard the sound he enjoyed the most in his life. The pattering sound of little feet running above him. He looked at the clock and saw that is was 5:05 pm. The time that Shannon came home, from getting Kelly from school. _

_''Daddy!'' Kelly squealed from on top of the stairs. As he looked up he saw that Kelly was on her way down. Slowly, like her mother not to run down a stairs. But as soon as he was with both feet on the solid ground again, Gibbs had only 2 second to turn to her and prepare himself from the blow that the six year old could give him, as she threw herself around him. _

_He caught her with an ''ohmpf!'' and laughed. ''Hey, munchkin!'' He wanted to ask what she did at school, but she cut him off with her enthusiasm._

_''Guess what! guess what! guess what!'' She asked instead, as she sat down promptly on his._

_He patted her bottoms. ''What?'' _

_''Today, the teacher started learn us how the clock and time works'' Kelly said. _

_''Really?'' Gibbs asked, with a chuckle. _

_''Uhu! So now I know what time it is when I have to go to bed'' _

_''Thats... uhm good'' Gibbs said. Though, he doubted it. Kelly could have a mean streak in avoiding that and knowing what time it is, Gibbs didn't know if that was a positive thing or if he should watch out for one of her plans to not to go. He held out his arm. ''Okay, can you tell me what time it is now?'' _

_Kelly looked at the clock. ''5 pm...'' He whispered. Her little finger went to the clock. ''1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 7 past 5!'' _

_''Good job!'' He praised her. It would take longer for her to fully learn, but she was still young. He was a little confused, when he was young, that wasn't the priority at that age. _

_''Yay!'' He clapped her hands. _

_''She growing up, Gibbs'' Gibbs looked up to the top of the stairs again and smiled at Shannon. He watched her as she walked down the stairs. _

_''I sure am!'' Kelly squealed and shook her head ''I'm not a little little girl anymore'' _

_''Oh yes you are!'' Gibbs chuckled. ''You always going to be my little girl'' He kissed her on the forehead. _

_Kelly just smiled to him. ''Can I go play in the backyard?'' She asked turning to her mother. _

_''Sure, honey'' Shannon said. Kelly was already by the stairs, when she added, ''Keep the gate closed'' _

_''I know mommy. Love ya'' Kelly said. _

_''Love you too'' Gibbs and Shannon both called back at once, as Kelly disappeared through the door. _

_Shannon chuckled and took the place Kelly was on his lap. Instinctly Gibbs placed his hand on her hips. ''She's growing up'' She repeated. He groaned, not liking that idea. ''Jethro, It's not like she's going to date anytime soon'' _

_''She won't date until she's thirty'' Gibbs said seriously. _

_Shannon ignore the age. ''When her first date comes to pick her up a long long time from now, you are going to stand next to her with your sniper rifle, aren't you?'' She chuckled. _

_He nodded. ''Yes'' with a tone of 'isn't that obvious_?'

_''Do you know that you remind me of my father right now?'' Shannon patted his cheek and leaving her hand there._

_''I hope not. Then it would be weird to do this'' Gibbs grinned and kissed her on the lips. _

_When they broke apart, she grinned at him, God he loved that grin. ''Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you are...'' _

_''Smart, funny, handsome?'' He guessed._

_Shannon slapped his shoulder playfully. ''A bastard'' She deadpanned. _

_Gibbs just snorted. It wasn't the first time she said that. He kissed her again. He placed his forehead against hers. ''I love you'' _

_''I love you too'' _

_**..End flashback..**_

Gibbs held the pink kids watch and soothed his thumb over it. He had giving it to her a week after that day. The box was full of that sort of items. He placed the watch back into the box and closed it again. He opened the drawer and picked out two large and broad candles and a lighter. He placed them in a plastic bag, stood up and walked upstairs again. He walked straight to the door and to his car and drove away.

**...**

''Hey, Shannon, Kelly'' Tony said as he looked at the pictures in front of him. They looked exactly the same as last time he saw them for real. He couldn't say that to Gibbs of course. How could he say to Gibbs that he had known Gibbs' wife and daughter without knowing they were his wife and daughter.

_**..Flashback..**_

_**year, 1990**_

_Tony was pretty sure he tasted blood in his mouth from his busted lip. He tried to defend himself from the blows he gained, but they came from all around them. _

_''You're a trader, DiNozzo!'' One of them shouted and hit him with a brick against his head. He fell down between garbage bag. He looked up with fuzzy eyes to see that they were about to attack again when someone interrupted them. _

_''Hey!'' A female voice shouted. ''What are you doing?'' _

_''Shit!'' The other cursed. ''Come on man, He isn't worth it'' _

_''We can take her'' The other argued. _

_''Seriously, dude. You want to beat up a woman?'' _

_''I said, what are you doing to him?'' The woman repeated and walked towards them. _

_''No... but'' the guy trailed off. He let the brick from from his hand. ''Okay'' _

_The two guys ran towards the woman and for a moment Tony thought they were going to attack her too, for interrupting them, but his sight was fuzzy and he couldn't focus. _

_The woman also thought, that they were going to attack her and prepared herself for the hit, but she just felt the wind around her as they passed her with speed, she rarely saw. She turned around to see them turn left and sighed in relief, because her daughter was hidden on the right. _

_Tony saw her turning to him again and walking up to him. She knelled down in front of him. _

_''Hey, you alright?'' She asked him_

_Tony tried to tell her he was fine, but the moment he opened his mouth, a jolt of pain hit him in his head. _

_''I take that as a no'' She stated and grabbed her phone. _

_''No... I don't need a doctor'' Tony whispered. _

_''I don't think your the one to talk of what you need right now'' the woman cut him off and started talking to the person on the other side of the line. _

_His attention was turned to a girl that slowly made her way over to them. He knew she had to be related to the woman sitting in front of him, she was a spitting image of her. Only her eyes were different._

_''Are you okay, mister?'' She asked. _

_''I'm...'' He wanted to say fine again but he couldn't lie as he saw the afraid eyes of the girl. ''I felt better'' _

_''Ambulance is on the way'' the woman said. _

_''I'm tired'' Tony admitted and his eyes closed. They snapped open at he felt a hand slapping him softly._

_''Don't go to sleep. Not good for you. What's your name?'' The woman tried to keep him distrated._

_''Tony'' He said. _

_''You from around here? Should I call someone or let the hospital call someone?'' She asked. _

_''No not from here. I'm from New York, but go to school in Ohio. No family... no friends'' Tony explained. _

_''I'm sure that's not true'' Shannon told him. _

_But the words became softer as Tony's eyes closed again and the last thing he heard were the sirens vaguely, before he lost the battle and everything went black._

_**...**  
><em>

_**12 hours later**_

_Dammit! his head hurt. And the sounds around him, didn't make it any better. He tried to open his eyes, when he heard a girls voices whispering. _

_''Look mommy, hes waking up!'' She whispered. _

_''Tony?'' He heard a adult female voice. ''Come on, time to wake up. You slept enough'' _

_Slowly Tony's eyes opened. And looked around until they focused on the girl and the woman that sat next to the bed. _

_''Welcome back'' The woman smiled. _

_''You're my nurse?'' He asked, the woman His voice was dry and hoarse. _

_She chuckled, ''No... I'm the one who found you, remember?'' She explained._

_He frowned, but then recalled what happened. He nodded. ''I remember'' _

_''How are you feeling?'' The girl asked. _

_''Like someone hit me in the head with a iron'' Tony admitted. _

_''Close enough, I think it was a brick'' The woman said. _

_Tony chuckled and then winched in pain. He was confused. ''Why are you sitting next to me?'' He asked. _

_''We thought you could use the company. You told us, that you weren't from here and that you had no one around. The doctor confirmed for us that they tried to call your Emergency contact, but said too that they were too busy to come to you?'' _

_''My father...'' Tony coughed and cleared his throat. The woman held out a glass of water with a straw. And he gladly took a sip. ''My father isn't a big fan of mine'' He said._

_''Apparently'' The woman said coldly. Not liking that._

_''You know my name, it's only fair that I know yours'' Tony stated. _

_She smiled softly at him. ''I'm Shannon and this is my daughter Kelly'' _

_Tony looked at the girl. ''Hello'' He smiled. _

_''Hi!'' She said enthusiastically. ''Does you head still hurt you got a big bump'' _

_''Yes, like h—'' The glare he got from Shannon from the corner of his eye, cut him off from saying ''hell''. ''Yeah pretty bad'' _

_''You're from Ohio'' Shannon stated. _

_''Yeah... how do you know?'' Tony frowned. _

_''You told me, but I also saw your jacket. It said OSU. Stands for Ohio State University, right?'' Shannon said and got a nod in return. ''What are you doing here then?'' _

_''Play basketball, we are here for a week long training camp'' He explained. ''Guess not anymore'' He mumbled, but Shannon heard it. ''I'm not welcome anymore'' _

_''Why not?'' Shannon frowned. _

_''I thought you saw what they did to me, in that alley?'' Tony asked. _

_''They were your teammates?'' Shannon asked a little in disbelieve. _

_''Yeah'' Tony sighed. _

_''So you aren't friends anymore?'' Kelly asked. _

_Tony had to chuckled a little by that question of the little girl. ''No, kiddo. Friends aren't supposed to beat you up'' _

_''Why did they beat you?'' Kelly asked, before Shannon could stop her. _

_''We didn't agree on something and they didn't like what I had to say'' Tony said, but didn't go into details. Shannon looked at him appreciative. ''Look, I'm sorry you had to see that. But you don't have to stay, I can take care of myself'' _

_''You really don't have anyone who would come?'' Shannon asked sadly. _

_''No. Like you said my father's too busy. Has been for been for years and I don't have other family. My mother died ten years ago. The team doesn't want me anymore and the couch hasn't been the nicest since I told him I wanted to do a another major, instead of only Physical Education. He isn't nice to me ever since'' _

_''What major did you also want to do?'' Shannon asked._

_''Well, a year ago, I saved a kid out of a burning house'' Tony started but was cut off. _

_''Cool! So your a hero?'' Kelly grinned. _

_''Maybe. It was just luck that I walked passed it'' Tony said. ''Anyway... I read that they couldn't catch the guy who started the fire... I played with that thought ever since and so I wanted to do a major in Criminology, maybe become a cop someday, I don't know'' _

_''Sounds honorable'' Shannon smiled. ''You're going to do that?'' _

_''I don't know. They don't like it. Maybe it's not a good idea'' Tony said. _

_''I think being a cop is cool!'' Kelly stated. ''My daddy's a marine and he's fighting for the people far away. You can fight for the people here!'' _

_Tony smiled and looked at Shannon. ''Your husband employed?'' _

_Shannon nodded. ''Desert Storm. Just left a month ago'' _

_''Good man'' Tony stated._

**_..._**

_**2 days later**_

_''Ma'am, you really don't have to do this'' Tony said to Shannon as they walked out of the hospital._

_''Nonsense! You got somewhere else to be? It's Fall break and you said your dad's on a business trip. Besides the doctor said you couldn't go and stay in the hospital at least for another two nights, unless you have some one to take care of you. Nope you're going with me'' Shannon stated. ''And what did I tell you about calling me Ma'am?'' asked as she opened the car door. _

_''That you are way too young to be called that?'' Tony grinned. _

_''Exactly. Just call me Shannon, Tony'' She smiled and got in. It took a moment before Tony got in too, but he did. ''Just come, you don't have to go back to Ohio for two weeks. Stay a few days until you feel better'' She started the car and drove off._

_''I can't just live with you and let you take care of me. You don't even know me'' Tony said. _

_''Trust me, I can use a strong man right now. While my husband is away'' Shannon said. _

_''Why are you doing this? Why me?'' Tony asked. _

_''You look like you need someone around right now and I can't help but feel like I have to help you'' Shannon said. _

_''You don't have to'' Tony repeated. _

_''You said that already. And I just want to make sure you are alright when you go back. It makes me feel better'' _

_Tony was overwhelmed by the feel he got from her. ''Okay. But I will help. I can't just live there and do nothing'' Tony compromised. _

_''Said that already too. I can use the strong hands right now'' _

_''You sure that this is okay with your husband?'' Tony asked hesitantly ''I don't want to start a fight'' _

_''I can handle my husband when he comes home. Besides. He isn't coming home for at least a year'' Shannon shrugged, but Tony could hear the sadness in her voice about that. He just didn't know what to do with that. This was a complete stranger who just took him in under her care, without hesitation. ''Plus Kelly thinks your handsome. I think she has a crush on you. But don't say that to anyone, because my husband doesn't like the idea of her growing up'' _

_for the first time in the car, Tony laughed. ''You should live in Never-never land. You know from Peter pan? Kids don't grow up there'' _

_''If that country really existed, I'm sure he would've moved us to live there'' Shannon chuckled. _

_As his laughed submitted, Tony looked over to her. ''Thank you'' _

_She smiled over to him for a moment then her eyes were back to the road. ''Your welcome'' _

_**..End Flashback..**_

''Gibbs is fine again. The last two months he was grumpier and I gained more head slaps then I did in the years I worked with him, but we had a quiet week and I think he's actually getting some sleep again. Like me'' Tony chuckled. He looked at the headstones and noticed something. He looked at his watch to confirm it. ''Well damn...'' He whispered. ''Oh sorry for my language... Gibbs was a little off today, but I guess that's to expected, when it's your daughters birthday'' He said. He sat down, completely. His legs crossed. ''Happy birthday, Kelly. It's a good thing I bought this garland, hope you like it'' He said and placed it against her headstone next to her picture. He looked at Shannon's picture ''Don't worry that he's a little off, I promised to keep an eye on him. Would have done that years ago if I had known he was your _Marine_. But you already know that too, cause I told you that already''

He was quiet for a couple of minutes. He didn't know so good what to say. ''Margaret said... I told you about her, didn't I? She's the nice lady I buy all this flowers from... Well she said to tell Gibbs, not to let me work so much... don't think it would work if I did'' He chuckled.

He grabbed the flowers from their vases and put them behind them. He then unwrapped the new ones and placed them in the vases, after looking if the gardener had put water in them. ''Still don't know if they are your favorites, but I saw them last time, so I guess you don't dislike them''

''Abby... you remember Abby? Well she thinks I have girlfriend'' He laughed quietly. ''Because she asked if I wanted to come with her and the rest. I said I already had plans and she assumed it was with a girl. Gibbs reminded her of rule 8, to never assume. Ziva was confused because No. 8 has two rules, found it illogical, which Abby replied to that Gibbs didn't do logical'' He chuckled again and realized his was rambling.

''I hope that Gibbs can sleep a little this weekend. I mean I don't dislike the head slaps, keeps me focused, but lately I am gaining headaches...'' he shook his head.

''Anyway. I can't help it to think it's a little weird that she thinks I have a girlfriend, but I can't blame her, she doesn't know I come to visit you. She thinks one of you girls is my girlfriend? Okay if Gibbs had heard that, he would kill me'' He grinned.

His smile faded. ''I think I'm going to say this every week and that I say every week too, but thank you...'' He trailed off and went silent again.

Then he heard footsteps on the gravel path and they came closer. He turned and smile at the person, like he always did to people who passed by. His smile on his lips and in eyes dropped though and the one in his eyes was placed by fear and shock when he recognized the person, who stopped a couple of feet away.

**...**

Gibbs drove slowly to the graveyard. The candles on the passengers seat. He was tired, but he promised to go at least 2 times a year, sometimes three times, when he could make himself go on the day that they died.

He turned a left and drove on to the parking lot of the graveyard. He drove past and could have sworn he recognized a car, but he didn't look to confirm it. He parked his car, grabbed the bag with the candles and just like Tony had done, half an hour earlier, he took a deep breath and took in the sent of flowers and the sound of birds singing and chatting. He started walking through the graveyard. He had chosen to bury Shannon and Kelly at the far end, where is was the most quiet and the closest to the forest and flower garden behind it.

As he walked he greeted a couple that passed him by and looked around. Most people were at home eating and others would go out at a nice night like this and he was glad for that.

As he came to the part of the graveyard where Shannon and Kelly were buried he looked up to look if he could see their headstones already. To his surprise he not only saw their headstones, but he also saw a man sitting in front of it. Even though he saw immediately who it was supposed to be, he told himself that it couldn't be him. He stopped to try and get his mind around it.

The man sitting there was just sitting there, it even looked like he was talking, laughing. He began walking again, slowly, not to disturb the man sitting there for as long as he could. He stopped again for a moment when he came close enough to hear what the other man was saying. The man went quiet, he didn't know if it was because the other man heard him or if it was because of something else, but he decided to confront the other man and walked up to him.

He was almost a few feet away when the man turned, and even though he already knew who it was, he was really surpised to see Tony of all people looking back at him.

''What the _hell _are you doing here, Tony?'' He asked, shocked and a little angry. But wasn't sure he had meant it that way

* * *

><p><em><strong>So a little of KellyShannon/Tony history. I hope you liked my idea on that one. yeah i know it's a little weird to just take a stranger into the house, but i like the idea of Shannon being that way. (impulsive and stubborn) haha **_

_**Tell me what you think please! i love reviews the motivate me! **_

_**See you soon!**_

_**-X- Leonie**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I'm back again haha! so much thanks for all your lovely reviews keep up that good work. They really motivate me, as you see that i upload so soon! **_

_**Next of all i wanted to ask you something. several months ago i read a fanfic. I absolutly adored it! but i got a problem i can't remember the name of the Fanfic and i can't find it anywhere! :( My question is if someone recognizes this thing.**_

_**- Tony well he runs away, but i can't remember why...  
>- He stays at a motel or apartment building and Gibbs goed looking for him and even gets there, but the woman who Gibbs speaks with tells him he isn't there. when Gibbs goes back to his car, Tony watches him from his window...<br>- After some time, Tony runs into Fornell, by accident on... but runs off, but ofcourse Fornell calls Gibbs.  
>- Tony has a girlfriendbootycall girl that stays with him sometimes.  
>- Tony ends of a overdose of alcohol or drugs.. i can't remember, but he survives! <strong>_

_**Does anybody knows anything about this FanFic. I've been looking weeks for this one and i can't seem to find it! it's driving me INSANE, i can't believe that i didn't favorited it! If you know something, please sent me a PM or say something about it in your revies! you would make my YEAR. i'm telling ya!**_

_**Anyhow... back to this story! **_

_**(Warning: No Beta! all typo's and grammar mistakes are mine, just please to comment on it, i know it! Thank you!)**_

_**Enjoy your reading! :)**_

* * *

><p><em>Tony turned and smile at the person, like he always did to people who passed by. His smile on his lips and in eyes dropped though and the one in his eyes was placed by fear and shock when he recognized the person, who stopped a couple of feet away. <em>

_''What the hell are you doing here, Tony?'' Gibbs asked, shocked and a little angry. But wasn't sure he had meant it that way._

''Gibbs!'' Tony all but jumped onto his feet, wide eyes. ''_Shit!_'' This was so not how he wanted Gibbs to find out. Wait? Since when was he even considering the fact that Gibbs should know? He had been a coward for years, knowing that Gibbs was Shannon's husband or Kelly's father

''Do I have to repeat the question?'' Gibbs all but growled.

''No.. I.. I.. you... uhm...'' Tony didn't know what to say. How to explain it. He couldn't talk, he just looked down.

Gibbs shoulder slumped down as he saw the difficulty in Tony's eyes and he realized, that this wasn't the way to talk on a graveyard or to Tony and certainly not in front of his girls.

He took a deep breath to calm the anger that Tony didn't deserve at all. He looked over Tony's shoulder noticing the flowers, that were in the same vases as the last time he was here and the garland. He decided to get answers from Tony, but only about the flowers, the rest could wait.

''You bought the flowers and Garland?'' He asked. Tony nodded hesitantly. ''And last week?'' Another nod. They were silent for a moment and Tony looked up to see Gibbs eyes. Trying to read him, but as for so many times Gibbs was unreadable, again. He wanted to speak, but Gibbs was faster.

''About 3 months ago, when I was still in Mexico, a friend of mine, the gardener here, called me saying that a man was bringing flowers. He called because this man was bringing them every week, thought it was maybe family. But I nor Shannon, have family around here. And even though that sometime, they come from Stillwater, to visit them, I doubt they would do that every week for so long. You've been coming here every _week_?'' He asked in disbelieve.

Tony didn't look away, but still didn't find his tongue. He nodded again.

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his forehead. ''Okay, Tony, this is already a bad day for me, don't make me head-slap you in front of them''

''I know'' Tony whispered looking away again. Then added. ''Kelly's birthday''

''Yeah'' Gibbs said softly. He didn't understand, why Tony did this. Tony was obviously talking to them, laughing about whatever. Didn't look awkward, like he knew them. He had so many questions.

Suddenly Tony found his tongue. ''Look Gibbs, I'm sorry that I came here, but I just wanted to visit and I didn't know why, but I promised to bring flowers to them every week. And I can't break a promise, even if they are dead...'' His eyes went wide as he realized how that sounded. ''Sorry I didn't mean it that way! But you know what I mean. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go into you're private life. I.. I shouldn't have done it. I will stop if you want. No.. I should just stop and go now. Leave you alone''

He made his way passed Gibbs, but a hand caught his wrist. He looked around and still had the fear in his eyes. He just waited. Gibbs sighed. ''Go to my house. Put on the oven and put a pizza in it. I think I still have one in the fridge. Wait for me to get home. I won't take long'' Tony nodded. Gibbs let go of his wrist. ''And this is a public place Tony, you can come here every time you want, I can't stop you for doing so'' Tony nodded again. ''Now go''

''Yes, boss'' Tony said, even though the order didn't sound like an order. Hell, Gibbs didn't sound like the normal grumpy guy, since that first sigh period and Tony thought it probably had something to do with the fact that they were in front of Shannon and Kelly. He walked away slowly and he could feel Gibbs eyes on him, but he didn't dare to turn back around.

When Tony was out of sight, Gibbs turned to the headstones. He looked over the photo's and couldn't help but smile when he saw their faces. The close-ups were beautiful. But his attention was pulled to the vases. ''Their favorites'' He whispered. Then he looked at the Garland. He had to smile. It would be a nice birthday present. Kelly would have loved it. Both his girls loved flowers. Almost obsessed. His house was always full of flowers... well until he thought it was too much that is then.

''_Flowers let you see how life can be even in their little shape. Sometimes flowers live short but are beautiful, welcome and blessed, while other flowers or plants, live long, but are always unwelcome or misplaced''_

Shannon had said that and Gibbs could only relate that to their deaths. Their live was pretty much the most beautiful thing that happened to him/them. While in the meantime some lives are much longer but the person lives in hurt and pain or are unwelcome, because of both a good reason or no reason at all.

Unlike Tony, Gibbs sat down on the bench that was just on the other side of the path, nearly 2,5 meters away. Why Tony didn't sit down on the bench. Gibbs thought it was just Tony being... Tony. He shook his head. Of all the people he could think of, Tony didn't came once into his thoughts of who bought the flowers for his girls.

The relaxed state Tony was clearly in, _talking_ to them, laughing. The flowers, their favorites and the garland Tony bought extra on Kelly's birthday. And then the totally halve unexpected turn of state Tony was in, when Gibbs spoke up. Okay he had to admit, that the way he spoke up, was probably some of what made Tony so nervous.

But why would Tony decline going out with Abby to go out, for them? Had Tony really came every single week? Even when they had a case?

That's what made Gibbs realize, that since he came back, that Tony really did go every Friday. If it became late, Tony would always make a excuse to go home early or to go and come back an hour later.

He just hadn't connected it that Tony maybe went somewhere else then to get something to eat or coffee or to go to his apartment and change and sleep. He was too busy to settle back into the life and to get back some of the forgotten memories, mostly unimportant but parts of his life, that he just didn't read into it.

But why would Tony promise to complete strangers to him, to come every week? It just didn't make any sense to him. He realized he still had the plastic bag in his other hand. He grabbed the candles and the lighter out of it and stood up. He knelled down in front of the graves and put the candles down. He was glad that it was twilight outside, just dark enough to see the little flames dance in the reflection of the glass of the the pictures.

Softly he began to sing ''Hush little baby'' It was Kelly's favorite song. He was glad that no one was around anymore, he didn't anyone to hear him sing or to see silent tears that began to fall from his eyes.

**…**

Tony mentally head-slapped himself as he sat down in his car. ''_You are a damned idiot, DiNozzo!_'' He cursed himself. ''_You couldn't just say something. Just nodded and then flap that out? Stupid_!'' He slammed his hand against the steering wheel, making the horn to go off and him to jump a little.

''_Well no turning back now. Gibbs gave you an order to go to his house and make pizza_'' He thought. Wait was it even an order? It didn't sound like one, really. But still he knew that he had to go, out of respect. Gibbs deserved an explanation. And even though his stomach twisted in how this could turn out. He made his mind up not to just _nod _when Gibbs asks something.

With that in mind, Tony drove off the parking lot and to the oh so familiar house, that in the past was like a home to him, for two whole weeks.

20 minutes later, Tony parked his car on Gibbs' drive way. He didn't get out, just simply stared at the house as a memory came back in his mind.

_**..Flashback**_**..**

_Shannon stopped the car on the drive way and looked over to her passenger. She couldn't help but smile at the peaceful young man, that had fallen asleep while she drove. He reminded her a little of her husband. Stubborn, polite, the jokes, problems with so called friends... Jethro would like him, she was sure of that. _

_''Tony?'' She asked softly, shaking his shoulder. ''Come on, wake up we're here'' _

_Slowly Tony's eyes opened and looked at the house in front of him. The garden was green/brown. Perfect fall garden, except of the what he thought hundreds kinds of different colored flowers, that blossomed in the fall. The house itself just had the image that screamed ''Home!'' something that he didn't saw nor felt in the years he didn't have a mother anymore. ''Nice house'' He commented. _

_''I know, I chose it myself. My Marine, hadn't had a choice, he may had to move here for his work, but I picked the house'' She said and got out of the car. Tony followed suit. _

_She opened the door (Which was actually locked) ''I'll give you a tour, first we eat something'' She walked to the kitchen._

_''Where's Little Lady Kelly?'' Tony asked, sitting awkwardly on the couch, winching ever so slightly in pain when his ribs protested at the change of position._

_Shannon smiled at the nickname. ''She's playing at her best friends house, she couldn't stop saying that she was going to tell Maddie all about you'' She explained as she made some sandwiches. ''She'll be home later this afternoon. _

_Tony took in his surroundings. Seeing that the house, lived. It was cleaned up, occasionally a doll or a stuffed animal here and there. A painting. Or a shirt over a dining room chair. And of course the flowers, like they were fresh out of the garden._

_**...**_

_''Tony! Tony! Wake up!'' Kelly squealed as she shook his shoulder. _

_Tony turned on his back and opened his eyes. He smiled at Kelly, then looked at the clock and groaned. ''Kelly it's just 6:45 am, on a vacation day, why are you already up?'' _

_It had been 3 nights since he came here and even though he was still a little stiff, his bruises were almost gone and he was more awake then asleep. _

_''Daddy says it's a waste of your day just to sleep all day and do nothing'' She excused. Tony rolled his eyes, had to be a Marine to say that. ''Plus I don't want mommy to wake up, she's working hard around here and mommy's need to sleep, so she can be happy''_

_''And I don't need to be happy?'' Tony asked chuckling, sitting up and rubbing his hands over his face, trying to get rid of the sleep. _

_''Of course you do, but you have slept so much this weekend, that you be happy for a few days with little sleep'' Kelly deadpanned. ''Now come on!'' She said and she pulled at his arm. _

_''Okay, note to myself: ''Kelly 7 years old, wise kid, stubborn. Pleading blue eyes'' He said in his mind._

_Tony let her drag him out of bed, with a little help of himself of course... And followed her downstairs to the kitchen. He yawned and scratched the back of his head. ''Okay. Do you know where all the stuff is?'' He asked. Kelly nodded, with a big smile. ''Where's the stuff to make pancakes?'' _

_She pointed at the cabinets as Tony said the ingredients. Tony made the batter and put on the cooker, placing the frying pan on the fire. He looked around and found what he was looking for. ''Can you shove that stool over here?'' _

_''Okay'' Kelly said and did what she was asked. ''Now what?'' _

_Tony grinned and picked her up. Feeling surprised as how light she was. He didn't pick up kids. He didn't even think he liked kids, but Kelly was just a joy to be around. Even if you felt bad or sore. You couldn't keep a smile off your face for 4 minutes, when she was around. And the squealing noise of joy she made when he picked her up, made his heart melt. He placed her on the stool. He placed some butter into the pan, lowering the fire so the butter didn't spat out of the pan. ''Now Little Lady, Pick up the ladle'' _

_''You want me to do it myself?'' She asked hesitantly. _

_''Did you do that before?'' Tony asked. She shook her head. No. ''Okay, we'll do it together then'' He said. He grabbed the ladle and scooped some batter in it, a little less then normal so it would flow over. Kelly held the ladle too and slowly they brought the ladle above the frying pan. ''One... two... three..'' Tony counting and then turned the ladle making the batter fall into the pan. Kelly squealed. _

_''This is easy!'' She stated. _

_''It is. Now we just wait until the upper side is dry and you can turn it. I learn you how to do that too, okay?'' Tony explained. _

_''Okay!'' She said with a grin. _

_And with gaining that grin Tony knew, he didn't want to go back to Ohio today, like he planned three nights ago._

_**..End Flashback..**_

Tony shook his head to get the memory out of his mind and stepped out of the car. He walked inside and went straight to the kitchen. He thought of how the house had changed since Shannon and Kelly weren't around anymore. Paintings were gone, no flowers, no toys or paper with scrabbles on the dining table. When he stayed here 17 years ago, this house was a home, now it was a house, just a house. Just like before and after his mom died.

He grabbed the pizza out of the freezer, placing it on the kitchen counter and then walked to the oven and turning it on, to preheat it to the right degree.

He walked to the fridge again, this time opening the upper half of it and grabbing a beer. It wasn't like he asked any other time he was here. But he so needed that little bit of alcohol. He plopped down on the couch and waited for the inevitable.

**…**

It was forty-five minutes later, when Gibbs came into his house. He heard persons talking and knew it was the TV. He took in the smell of a warm oven with pizza inside. He knew that Tony knew he was home, but he need a couple of seconds to decide how to approach this. He took his time to take his coat off and even his shoes, then he slowly walked into the living room.

He glanced at Tony who had a beer in a beer in his hand and empty beer bottle on the table. He didn't say anything other then a quiet, ''Hey boss''

Gibbs didn't respond and walked into the kitchen to check on the pizza and to pull a beer for himself out of the fridge. He walked back into the living room and sat down next to Tony, taking a long swig from his beer. He just waited.

Tony was also waiting. He didn't know how Gibbs would be now they were at home. After a couple of minutes he was the one to break. ''I'm sorry— and before you say that's a sign of weakness, just accept this one okay? I shouldn't have done it, bringing all those flowers''

''Why did you?'' Gibbs asked, placing his half empty beer on the coffee table. He turned to look at Tony and Tony knew he had to look back.

He took a deep breath and turned towards Gibbs. Gibbs didn't know what he what to think of it.

''I came there to thank them for what they did for me'' Tony said so quietly that Gibbs almost missed it.

Gibbs frowned at that, confused. ''Thank them? For what?''

''_Okay here it goes_'' Tony thought. ''When I was eighteen, I was in my first year of college. I played basketball, had a scholarship and my major was Physical Education. Everything was fine, until I told my coach I wanted to do another major and there for I would miss some games and trainings'' Tony started to explain, but he was cut off.

This didn't make any sense. ''Tony, what are you talking about?''

Tony noticed that since the graveyard, Gibbs hadn't called him 'DiNozzo' once. ''Just listen, it will make sense once I get it out''

Gibbs wanted to just say '_get to the point_', but he stopped, when he heard the pleading sound. Clearly this was really important to Tony. He nodded for him to continue.

''The coach, didn't like that idea, said he didn't want one of his best players to be there only for 70%. my teammates didn't like it either, and we got a bit estranged. it was the fall of 1990 that we went to D.C. For a trainings camp. Meeting some other coach that our coach had contact with, to drill us some new tactics or something... I don't know''

''Friday night, was the last night here in D.C. So the coach and the team and I went out for something to drink, just to celebrate the good training we had here. I thought it would be a good idea to bring myself back into the bond with the team. It helped for a little while, but when it turned 10 pm I said I had to go back to the hotel to study for a preliminary exam..'' Tony paused, rubbed a hand over his face and took a swig of his almost forgotten beer.

''I bet they didn't like that idea, either'' Gibbs said encouraging him to continue.

''That's a little a understatement'' Tony chuckled nervously. ''I was walking to the hotel when out of nowhere I was pulled into a alley, it didn't even took five seconds for me to get my first hit in my stomach. They got me off guard. I recognized them, it were two of my teammates. I fought them, but they were with two and I already was in pain. I don't know how he got it, but one of them had a brick all of the sudden and he hit me over the head. I fell and he was out of control and about to hit me again, when they were interrupted''

''Lucky call'' Gibbs said. Tony grew quiet and looked away. Gibbs frowned. ''What happened then? The guy started a fight with them?'' He was guessing. He had no clue where Tony was going with this story.

''It wasn't a guy that interrupted them...'' Tony whispered, looking up to see in Gibbs eyes, the older man was thinking of every detail, but couldn't quite place it yet. Gibbs gut twisted, but he didn't know why. ''My teammates argued with each other when they heard her. But they ran fled instead of bringing her into the fight. I was still fussy when she approached me. She called for an ambulance and talked to me... and I remember a little girl coming into the alley...''

''Tony what are you trying to say?'' Gibbs asked. He didn't feel so well, he had a sick feeling, but somehow his mind refused to connect the dots.

Tony didn't know how to explain it anymore so he just rambled, like he did with witness statements. ''Woman was late 20's/ early 30's, straight red hair, light brown eyes, cute freckles, birthmark under her left eye. Girl around seven, also red-head, although darker and not always straight, she had two long braids. Steely blue eyes...''

Suddenly Gibbs thoughts made all the connections as if some made a world record was made from putting a puzzle together. ''No...''

''Names...'' Tony took a deep breath, seeing the hurt in Gibbs' eyes, but knew he had to say them. ''Shannon and Kelly''

Gibbs eyes went wide in shock. He felt like he was hit by a bus. ''No...'' He just repeated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for today! Please review if you liked it! remember Positive Thoughts. <strong>_

_**Also if you know what story i was talking about in the A/N on top of the chapter, PM me or say it in a review, Anything you think that helps! i tried google, things of scenes i remember... but i don't get the right story... :(**_

_**Hopefully next chapter will be up tomorrow!**_

_**Seen ya then!**_

_**-X- Leonie**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay! first of all I wanted to thank all of you for the Great reviews and all the new followers! :D thank you! love you!**_

**_Next i wanted to make a special thanks to Gice and Miss Emeralds, who both came up with the story i've been looking for! You both made my year starting happy in the fanfic world :)_**

**_And a special, Special thanks for Miss Emerald because of her great great review. For someone who claims 'not being good are reviewing' You did one hell of a great job to make me smile, when i read it! Love ya!_**

**_so back to the story! (Warning: No beta, so all the grammar mistakes and typo's are my, but please don't hold it against me!)_**

**_Enjoy your reading!_**

* * *

><p>They both had been sitting there for five minutes in silence. Tony looked at Gibbs, who had drifted his gaze to his hands. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't <em>like<em> that it looked like Tony knew his wife and daughter. Tony just told him that he _really_ knew Shannon and Kelly. They had met! Why didn't he know that?

''Gibbs?'' Tony finally spoke up, but was interrupted by the ringing sound of the oven, that pronounced that the pizza was ready. Tony wanted to stand up, but Gibbs was faster and held his hand up in order that Tony stayed put. He needed time to think, do something, but he couldn't go to the basement right now, keeping Tony sitting here and clearly fearing that Gibbs was mad at him.

Tony watched as Gibbs walked into the kitchen. ''_Dammit!_'' He cursed to himself and put his head in his hands. This was not the time for Gibbs turning on his 'functional mute''. He feared that he broke Gibbs all over again with this new information. He knew that Gibbs mind was exploding right now. What could he do to fix this?

He looked up again as he heard Gibbs coming back. Surprisingly with two plates, the pizza neatly separated in half. He handed out a plate to Tony, who accepted, not taking his eyes of Gibbs.

Gibbs sat down without saying a word, but inside his head the wheels were still turning to get his mind around this. It was then that he remembered something. How could it be that he never thought of it before? He head slapped himself, and in the corner of his eye he saw Tony's eyes widened.

_**..Flashback..**_

_**Year, November 1990**_

_The first thing Gibbs did when he came into the bunker hideout was getting that damned helmet off his hat. Even though he was fighting for someone else safety, he hated this crowded place, it was too small, to many people, he never was good with many people, it smelled like blood and sweat, the bed was horrible, for the little hours he got to sleep on it. _

_He walked to his bunk bed and hurled his backpack and helmet on it. He sat down on his bunk and, zipped down his vest and took a deep sigh. He hated it that no one seemed to care that he wanted just a quiet place, to get rid off the images off outside the bunker. He put his head in his hands. _

_''Hey Gunny'' Gibbs looked up and smiled at the man in front of him. The one that gave him the chance to get a smile on his face, for the day. The mailman._

_''Hey Larry'' He sighed. _

_''Rough night?'' Larry asked as he watched Gibbs' face, trying to read him. _

_''Away from the most important people in my life, in a other continent where, when you step outside, the only thing you see is smoke and the only thing you her are guns and bombs and people yelling and crying over dead loved ones? Not a rough night, Larry. Rough couple of months'' _

_''Yeah I know what you mean'' Larry said knowingly. _

_''You got something for me?'' Gibbs asked looking at the stock of telegrams in his hand. _

_Larry grinned. ''Seems that the Lovely Lady at home sent you some love'' He handed Gibbs a envelope. _

_Gibbs smiled tiredly and took the envelope. Larry walked away to give the others their mail. He looked at the envelope for a moment then grabbed his knife and opened it. He reached out for the the contents and pulled out a letter and a picture. First he grabbed the picture and read what was on the backside. _

_''Kelly, dance performance. Our little Swan'' It said. _

_He turned it and there she was. Kelly in her pink dance outfit, including the tutu. Making a perfect 'Arabesque'. Her hair in a bun and her face in concentration. Kelly was special, could roll in the mud the day and than be a beautiful swan, in a dance performance the other.  
><em>

_He didn't want to admit it, but the older she got the more beautiful she got. Just like her mother. He looked over to his sniper rifle and smirked, knowing that he would definitely use it to intimidate her dates. _

_Gibbs grabbed a pin and hung the picture on the wooden frame of hisbunk, underneath the rest of the pictures, Shannon had send him. _

_He then picked up the letter from his lap and began to read it. _

_''Dear Jethro, _

_I can only repeat to say that Kelly and I miss you so much. Kelly woke up crying last night, she had a dream about you getting hurt. I hope that it was just a dream, but so far we haven't heard anything bad, so no news is good news, I guess. I hope hope you are as safe as you can be at the moment. If not I will come and get you out of there, and don't think the people that stand in my way can stop me from getting to you._

_Next I wanted to tell you something. Kelly and I have a guest. I don't know for how long, but it can't be longer then for another week. It's not family, we actually met just 3 nights ago, but he's very helpful around here. Insists to do anything. I would explain to you why he's here, but you know how I feel about telling stories that are up to other to tell. Don't worry I know you don't trust people soon, but you trust me and I trust him. _

_Kelly absolutely adores him, so that says something, doesn't it? I mean the girl has the same suspicion thing you have. _

_He very closed though. We don't know his last name and he doesn't want to know ours. He smiles, helps, laughs but he keeps a curtain distance. I can only hope that when he goes back that he will keep contact with us and that I can introduce him to you. You would like him. He reminds me of you, you know. _

_Well I think I will let you sleep now, Gunny. Can't wait to hear when you come home. _

_Kelly and I love you so much, Marine. Keep them safe. Keep yourself save. _

_Love, Shannon''_

_Gibbs frowned at that. He didn't like the idea of someone he never met, or they just met staying in the house. He wanted to interrogate this man or boy, whoever he was. He wanted to know if he could trust him. But for Shannon taking someone in, there must be a good reason. Her motherly senses were very good and he trusted her gut, maybe even more than his own. So he trusted that and made a note to himself to ask her about him when he came back home. _

_**..End Flashback.. **_

''Gibbs?'' Gibbs heard. He shook his head to get rid of the memory. ''Gibbs, you okay?'' He heard again. And just then did he realize he had completely zoned out and Tony was now closer to him.

He looked up to Tony, who had a slice of pizza in his hand, but was more concerned about him. He saw the fear and worry in his eyes.

''Look I'm sorry okay? I should have said something to you years ago. But please don't fire me?'' Tony almost pleaded.

''Not gonna fire you, Tony'' Gibbs said calmly. He wanted to know about his time. How well did Tony know his wife and daughter. ''How long have you stayed here?''

Tony blinked in surprise. He had expected for Gibbs to yell at him, to get out of the house, to clean up his desk and never come back again, but for Gibbs to ask questions and actually talk? ''Uhm... two weeks precisely'' He answered confused.

''Why?'' Gibbs asked.

Okay... Gibbs wanted a full blown explation? Tony could do that. He was good at talking. ''I told her about the team thing and that I didn't have family around to care or to pick me up. The doctor told her that they tried to call my dad, but he was 'Too busy'. I told her I could take care of myself. I wanted to get out of there as soon a possible but I couldn't leave for 3 nights longer if I didn't have someone to watch my six'' He explained.

''Then she told me she would be right back and left with the doctor. When she did she threw my jacket at me and said I could come with her. I tried to say no, but she insisted, boss'' He excused and lowered his eyes to the forgotten pizza in his hand. Then added, ''I just couldn't say no''

Gibbs had difficulty to keep the smirk off his face. ''Yeah that sounds about right''

''My plan was to stay until Wednesday and say 'thank you' and go. But...'' Tony trailed off.

''You stayed longer'' Gibbs stated. Tony nodded. ''She wrote about you''

Tony's eyes snapped up. ''She did?'' That was an complete surprise. He didn't think he was worth to tell about.

''Yeah. Said something about a guest, that helped around the house, wouldn't let her do anything. Why didn't you go away sooner, like you planned?''

Gibbs was confused by the facial expression. Tony closed his eyes in defeat and took a deep breath. Then opened them again and said, ''I was nice to pretend to be a member of a loving family for the time I got'' Gibbs looked at him. He felt a sudden swell in his chest. Touched by the words. He silently encouraged Tony to continue. ''I didn't have anyone at that time and I was at my down point. She just took me in, cared for me the way I remember my mom would do, and it felt so good to just be accepted, no questions asked''

Gibbs heart ached with both hurt of talking about his girls and pride, hearing how Tony thought of them and the emotion Tony told it with. He could see that this did something to him too.

''What made you decide to stay longer?'' Gibbs wanted to know.

Tony was still confused. Was this really happening? Gibbs was really openly talking about this. Still no yelling or a head-slap, just talking. ''The morning of the day I was supposed to leave...'' He looked Gibbs straight in the eyes. ''Kelly woke me up. The Little Lady came bouncing in around 7 am, demanding me to wake up, because her '_daddy_' taught her that sleeping in late was a waste of your day''

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at the nickname and the way Tony said that. He felt that Tony grew more comfortable and that made him relax also a little. As Tony saw him relax, a shy smile crossed his face. ''Kelly practically dragged me out of bed, ordering me to make her pancakes, because she wanted to let Shannon sleep. Said that mommy's needed sleep so they would be happy'' He grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite. Gibbs followed.

It surprised him that talking about them, with someone that knew them, was easier than explain it all over again. And he didn't talk, he let Tony talk, something the younger agent was good at.

As Tony swallowed the last bite. He continued. ''I didn't make the pancakes'' He chuckled when he saw Gibbs surprised face. ''I made the batter and put the cooker on... but I let her place the batter in the pan and explained when she could turn it. It was the smile she gave me when she made one perfect pancake that convinced me to stay a little longer'' He admitted.

Gibbs soft smile, as he remembered his daughter, made Tony's smile a little bigger. ''She had you wrapped around your finger huh?''

''Oh yeah! Little Lady Kelly had one beautiful smile'' Tony said. ''It made me wish I that wasn't an only child, that I had a little sister like her, or even a little brother''

''That why you looked even more jealous about Tim's sister? after you discovered it was his sister and not his girlfriend?'' Gibbs asked, making the connection. Tony nodded again, surprised that Gibbs had picked up on that.

''I regret it everyday that I didn't give them my phone number and I threw away the paper where theirs was on'' Tony said, hurt in his eyes.

''What?'' Gibbs eyes widened slightly. ''Why did you that for?'' He asked.

''When I got back in Ohio, it made me realize that the two weeks, felt like a dream to me. No worries, just a little sister and a mother. It was pretend, fake and my college life was real life. I... I couldn't call them. It would never be real'' Tony was close to tearing up. He regretted it. ''And the moment I did got the guts to call... the line was disconnected...''

''When did you?'' Gibbs asked already knowing why Tony couldn't get in contact with them.

''January 13th'' Tony said.

''A week after Shannon and Kelly were put in the Witness Protection Program'' Gibbs whispered.

Tony nodded. ''But I didn't know. As a college kid that just had decided to go on with the plan to not play ball anymore and take on another Major in Criminology... I didn't know about that yet''

''You never tried to find them?'' Gibbs asked.

''I tried, but I didn't have a last name and after a while, it felt like they didn't want to see me'' Tony said, sounding vulnerable. ''It wouldn't be the first time''

''They wanted to, Tony'' Gibbs said. ''Shannon send me a telegram, talking about you. She wanted to keep contact, hoping she could introduce each other, but she felt that you were keeping distance''

''She felt right. I learned early in my life, that I had to do that, in case for you know.. and after I tried to contact her, it felt like I did the right thing''

''She would never do that. She wanted you to'' Gibbs repeated.

''I know now. And I should've have known then''

''When did you found out that I was related to them'' Gibbs asked.

''It's kinda hard, not to connect it, when after 3 months, getting shot in the leg and you forced my to stay with you. I recognized the house right away''

''That's why you acted so weird and blew off all the invites I made the first year'' Gibbs said. It made all sense now, how Tony acted in the first year. ''Why didn't you tell me then?''

''I didn't know they... died. I though maybe you divorced Shannon, I just didn't have the guts to look into your file and you never talked about it. I respected you too much and just accepted it. I wasn't sure where they were'' Tony said. ''_I was just plain scared to tell you_'' He thought in himself.

''You were never sure if they were dead or if I just divorced them'' Gibbs said more to himself then to Tony. That had to be hard.

''And then when you were in that explosion, I was kinda forced to look it up. Wanted to see what hurt you so much. And that was the first time I went to their graves'' Tony admitted.

They were silent for a couple of minutes just eating their pizza and drinking beer, before Tony spoke up again. ''This is so messed up''

Gibbs frowned. ''Why?''

''Why? Gibbs, I met your wife and daughter when I was a college kid, Shannon convinced me to to take another major and work in law enforcement. I fail in keeping contact with the two people that made me feel better than I had felt in a _very _long time and 10 years later you come along in Baltimore and steal me away to come and work for you'' Tony said nervously.

''Maybe... they just made sure that we were introduced to each other...'' Gibbs suggested.

''You believe in that kind of stuff?'' Tony asked surprised.

''You're the one talking away and laughing on the graveyard'' Gibbs retorted.

''You... saw that, huh boss?''

''Yep'' Gibbs said. ''Shannon was right''

''About what?'' Tony asked.

''She said that I would like you. I do'' Gibbs smiled.

''I know that it was your wife and daughter and that you had 8 years longer then I had... but I miss the feeling I had had when I spend the two weeks here. I never got that feeling again. I can't imagine how you felt.. feel. I'm sorry for their deaths, I never got the chance to say that''

''Thank you, Tony'' Gibbs accepted it, with sad eyes, touched as he felt how Tony felt about it. ''You really never got that feeling back?''

''A mother No... A sister maybe, Abby? but that's on and off. One day more than the other...'' He looked unsure if he should ad the second part of his thoughts. He took a deep breath ''But I.. A family is nothing without a father and you are more a father to me that my real one ever was or ever will be''

Gibbs looked at him stunned. Wanted to say ''_You going all sappy on me now?_'' Because they didn't do this kind of stuff. But then again. Somehow he always felt the same about Tony. He stuck out his hand and he saw tha confusion in Tony's eyes. He smiled a half smile and patted Tony softly on the cheek. ''I know Tony, I do too. And if your father ever contacts you... you come to me okay?''

Tony relaxed visibly. ''Okay, boss'' He said. ''What do we do now?'' He asked. He wasn't sure how to be, knowing that Gibbs knew. It was just like a weird dream.

Gibbs glanced at the clock. *11:34 pm*. ''We had a long weird day, I say you go to your room and get some sleep''

''_My_ room?'' Tony asked raising his eyebrows.

''Your room'' Gibbs affirmed. ''You slept there 17 years ago for two weeks. Every since you work for me, you have slept there every time I forced you to stay here or if you stayed over because of too much alcohol. You have clothes in the closet in the room. It's yours'' Gibbs said.

''Thanks, Gibbs'' Tony said. That really meant a lot to him. He stood up and walked to the stairs. ''Good night''

''Night, Tony'' Gibbs said. He heard Tony walking up the stairs and a moment later heard the door open and close.

He plopped back against the backrest of the couch and sighed deep. Now he needed a stronger drink, because there was noway in hell that he would sleep peacefully without at least 2 or 3. He grabbed the plates and the empty bottle and left them in the kitchen, before going into the basement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So shall i go on of leave it at this? You guys can choose, i just love writing :) Please review what you think, i love getting them they motivate me! <strong>_

_**Love ya'll -X- Leonie**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So much thank you for the many reviews i got! i love you guys soooo so much and keep up the reviews they motivate me :) **_

_**I totally forgot to mention the name of the Story i was looking for. For the people who wanted to know it was called ''Convincing the World He Didn't Exist'' **_

_**Also there was someone who said that it didn't seem right that Tony went out with the team to drink as an 18 year old, because he was underaged to drink. I never said that he went out to drink alcohol... right? i didn't, did it? You can go out and just buy a coke or is that just my imagination? )**_

_**(Warning: No beta! sorry for any typo's or grammar mistakes!)**_

_**Well that was it. i won't hold you up any longer! Enjoy your reading!**_

* * *

><p>Tony's alarm made once again that annoying sound to make him wake up. It was Monday morning and he had been back in his own apartment since Saturday afternoon. The morning after Tony and Gibbs had talked, it was like nothing had happened at all. Gibbs was his old grumpy self and they never spoke about it again. Tony as always didn't bring it up. ''<em>It must have cost Gibbs a lot to talk like he did Friday night'' <em>He told himself.

It made sense. One night Gibbs talks, other day he is more silent and grumpier then he normally is. Compromises it nicely. Still he wished that Gibbs had said something more, he mainly listened, which was a progress it self for the impatient Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

After coming out of bed, silently whining that it was still too early, he went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once done, He walked back into his back room, towel around the waist. He opened the closet and on the door hung the dress shirt and suit he had hung there the night before.

Finished with that he walked into his kitchen and poured the already hot coffee in a mug. ''_Always great to have a coffee maker with a timer_'' He mused. He sat down his coffee and opened the fridge, grabbed the milk then went and grabbed a bowl and cornflakes. Making his breakfast, he grabbed a spoon, dumb it in his bowl with food and picked it up, followed with his coffee with his other hand.

He walked into the living room and begin to eat his breakfast. After he was finished he put the plate in the sink and the mug on the counter and went off to go to work.

**...**

As always, when Tony walked into the bullpen he was the latest, but not too late.

''Good morning, Ziva, Probie'' He grinned, cheerfully and sat down on his chair.

Tony frowned as he let his backpack, that hung on the typical 'one-shoulder-DiNozzo-way', slide from his shoulder and onto the floor. Ziva and McGee were both on McGee desk, talking somewhat _too _quietly. Gibbs was nowhere to be seen, Coffee run.

At the moment that he wanted to say something about being ignored by his coworkers, Ziva turned her chair and rolled to him. ''Hi Tony'' She smiled a mischievous smile. Tony raised his eyebrows at her. ''You sound happy this morning'' She added.

''Well it's a beautiful morning and I did get most sleep then I did in months, so yeah I'm happy'' He tried to ignore the staring of McGee.

''Guess your date spent the weekend with you'' Ziva continued.

''My _plans _Friday night went a little different than I had planned'' He replied, trying not to sound annoyed, the cheerfully sound however was completely gone.

''Why, Tony?'' McGee spoke up. ''Didn't she live up to your expectations?''

Tony jaw clenched and his fists underneath his desk did too. ''Better then I thought'' True. He had thought that Gibbs would kill him, instead of that it was a really nice talk, finally got a MOAS off his chest.

McGee and Ziva both opened their mouths to speak again when Gibbs came around the corner into the bullpen. ''If you guys have nothing better to do then to terrorize DiNozzo with his personal life I will find something for you'' He said not stopping and walking to his desk.

''No, Gibbs'' Ziva said, her eyes narrowing at Tony for a moment then walking back to her desk.

''Working, Boss'' McGee said lowering his gaze to the cold case file on his desk.

Tony looked at Ziva and McGee, who both shot him a glare and went back to work, then he looked over at Gibbs and met his glare, which had softened somewhat. He gave a small smile, as a silent thank you and got a nod in return and began on his day.

A couple of hours later, as Tony was reading the so many file, his eyes went wide. ''Boss?'' He asked. ''I think you want to see this'' Gibbs looked up, Tony was looking at him. ''Think I just found our misplaced puzzle piece in this case''

Gibbs narrowed his eyes as he stood up and walked over to Tony. He and Ziva and McGee listened as he explained his theory of the case and what they had missed. ''Good you and Ziva, go down to Abby and explain what you have found, make her do some other tests to the evidence''

''On it, boss'' Tony said and grabbed the file. Ziva was on her feet too and walked to the elevator.

Once in the elevator Tony just looked at his reflection in the door. Ziva frowned at his distant behavior.

''Are you angry, Tony?'' She asked.

''Nope'' Tony said simply not looked away from himself.

Before Ziva could say something else, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Tony stepped out and was as usual confronted with the loud sound Abby called music, but what him and Ziva surprised more was Abby who was air drumming with chopsticks on the rhythm of the music. They looked at each other with grins.

''Abby!'' They called out at once.

Abby spun around, the chopsticks still in mid air. ''Oh hey guys! Do you like the new song of 'Newly Deads'? It's cool, huh?''

''Sure Abbs'' Tony said calmly.

Abby turned back around, clicked some keys and the music stopped. ''So, to what do I honor this visit?''

''It's possible that Tony here made a break in a cold case, _if _you can do some tests for us'' Ziva said.

''Sure, what do you got?'' she clapped her hands together and rubbed them.

Tony and Ziva explained what they had, Ziva went down to evidence to her the evidence box from the case. Once back she gave the stuff to Abby, who begin to run some tests.

Abby spun around once again and moved her eyes up and down over Tony ''Ziva can you leave me and Tony alone'' Abby asked, not taking her eyes of Tony.

Ziva frowned, but nodded and walked away. Tony narrowed his eyes at Abby already knowing deep down what she was looking for. ''What?''

''I don't see a hickey'' She narrowed her eyes.

Tony sighed, but asked ''How would I get an hickey?''

''Oh Tony-boy I would have thought you would know how you get an hickey'' Abby chuckled. ''So, is it on an other part of your body?'' she wiggled her eyebrows and was already reaching out for his suit jacket.

''Stop!'' Tony protested and grabbed her wrists.

''What is it Tony? Afraid that I discover your dirty little secrets?'' Abby teased.

''No!'' Tony exclaimed annoyed, taking a step back. ''I didn't get a hickey this weekend! I didn't have a date, I didn't kiss someone, I didn't have sex and I didn't. Get. A. hickey. Or other kinds of things'' He last words were almost yelling. He didn't do that, and especially not to Abby, but it just sort of came out, because apparently no one believes him to his words.

Neither of them heard the ding of the elevator, nor did they see Gibbs stopping in the opening. Hearing Tony's words, he stepped away, just out of sight and listened how this was going to unfold.

He looked Abby in the eyes and saw that she was shocked by his outburst. ''Tony...''

''No!'' Tony cut her off, already knowing what she wanted to say.

''No yourself!'' Abby snapped. ''You are the one that never goes out anymore with us. I know that we had long weeks and almost no time, but every time I ask you say no''

''_Because you only ask for the Fridays_!'' He thought. ''I told you that I have standard plans'' Tony repeated.

''More important then us?'' Abby asked, putting her hands on her hips.

''More important?'' Okay he was done with this! ''Don't you talk to me about important. I didn't go where I go until 2 months before Gibbs came back! If you all wanted to go out with me so much, how come you all went out together with each other and **never once** asked me to come with you when Gibbs was away! You didn't want me then, than why the hell do you want me now, Abbs?''

Gibbs raised his eyebrows in surprise. He knew that it was a long time ago that Tony had gone out and that the rest was happy to have him back. And he knew that Tony had a hard time, but had totally missed this. And he kicked as well head-slapped himself for it.

''You weren't yourself back then'' Abby huffed.

''That's not true!'' Tony denied.

''Yes it is!'' Abby retorted. ''You were all like, bringing me Caf-pows! every day, you slapped McGee and Ziva on the back of their heads, you constantly had coffee in your hand, you were grumpy, all serious, you looked tired, you were trying to be Gibbs!''

'' 1) you always ask Gibbs to go too, regards if the man says no and 2) I wasn't trying to _be _Gibbs!'' Tony's voices dropped to a dangerous low tone. ''_How the hell did they end up having this conversation?_'' He thought.

Keeping his voice low, everything how he had felt came out at once. ''I simply used his methods, because you wanted him not me, and I understand that, but he wasn't here and he gave me his team! But I wasn't good enough! McGee and Ziva consistently came in late, went home when I was away, before I said they could go, they didn't do what I told them, they didn't take my methods seriously! And you? you were only crying and I understand how you felt, I missed him just as much! but everyone was looking out for each other, comforting them! And me? I ended up staying here after midnight, doing their reports over as well mine and my Supervisory and Senior Field Agent duties. And I ended up comforting myself, while you all went out! And _that's _when I went some place I knew the ones their would listen to me, that's where I still go!'' He finished. ''Call Gibbs if you have anything'' He turned and stormed out of the lab.

He didn't even see the shocked face or the tears in her eyes. He finally he had his outburst. He didn't mean it to happen in front of Abby, but the girl could be so... He didn't even know. All he knew is that the way she didn't believe him at his words, reminded him at the ways he felt like when Gibbs wasn't around, that triggered this. And that answered his question to himself, why it was that he went so much to their graves.

His was blown out of his thoughts as he ran into to something... someone. He looked up and met with Gibbs blue eyes. ''_heh Shit!_'' His mind said, but to his surprise Gibbs just stepped aside and let him pass, so he did. Ignoring the elevator he went upstairs using the stairs.

Gibbs took a deep breath as Tony's words repeated themselves in his mind. He didn't know that Tony had felt that way, he didn't know that the team and Abby treated him like that. When he came back, it was like nothing had ever happened, aside from his conversation with Ducky of course. He knew that he had hurt his friend like that. He knew that he had hurt Abby. But he didn't know that he had that Tony missed him just as much nor did he know that was the reason that Tony was so glad that he was back. After his conversation and discovery Friday night he thought that was the main reason. Apparently he was way wrong.

He left the team in Tony's care for a reason, he trusted Tony and he trusted his ability to run the team, why hadn't Ziva or McGee trusted him that way? Was It really that bad for Tony? Was he left with all their work and his own? How did he completely missed that?

The sound of Abby's soft sobs reached his ears and brought Gibbs back to the present. He walked into the lab found Abby sitting on her chair, her head in her hands, so he was nor surprised that when she looked up, the make up was all over her face and the palm of her hands. She ran over to Gibbs and hugged him tightly. ''How could we have missed that Gibbs? I didn't know that we did that'' She cried, knowing that he at least had heard some of it. ''He was so angry''

''He didn't mean it to say it the way we did'' Gibbs told her.

''But he did and he has every right for it'' she sobbed.

''So he was right?'' Gibbs pulled back and looked at her.

''I don't know. I mean we, weren't pleased that you were gone... but you already knew that. But Tony was just his usual self when you were in the hospital and McGee and Ziva didn't like that and then he turned all Gibbs and we didn't like that either''

''So you didn't like it that he was his self trying to keep this team together and then when he tried to do it like I did it, because you missed me, you still didn't like it'' Gibbs stated.

Abby nodded. ''But I don't know how Ziva and McGee treated him, I wasn't up much, they never talked about how they acted just how Tony acted, when we went out''

''And the going out thing?'' Gibbs asked sternly, demanding an answer.

''I don't know... he was so absent all of the sudden and it only worsened... We thought he didn't want to go out with us'' Abby excused.

Gibbs rubbed a hand over his face as he thought back about something that Tony had said.

_**..Flashback..**_

_''You really never got that feeling back?'' Gibbs asked. _

_''A mother No... A sister maybe, Abby? but that's on and off. One day more than the other...'' Tony replied._

_**..End Flashback..**_

''You made a mistake'' Abby nodded. ''And by the outburst... I don't think it's going to get better by just an excuse'' Gibbs said and again Abby nodded in understanding. ''Did you have something or do I have time to go and talk to him?''

''Got time'' Abby said quietly.

Gibbs nodded, gave her a kiss on her cheek and sat the forgotten Caf-Pow on her desk. Abby grabbed it and took a long sip as she unhappily watched Gibbs walk away.

**…**

''You think Tony acts different today?'' Ziva asked, looking over at McGee

''He did before the weekend'' McGee pointed out.

''Yeah but normally he can have our jokes'' Ziva said. ''Now he could not''

''Whatever it is, he will get over it'' McGee shrugged.

He hadn't even finished his sentence went Tony came around the corner with a stern pass and walked over to his desk. McGee and Ziva exchanged a glanced and watched as Tony roughly opened his drawer, took out his I.D. and gun and slammed it closed again. He grabbed his jacket and said, ''Going for coffee, you need anything, call Gibbs'' He stormed out again.

''Maybe... not as fast as I first thought'' McGee said after a while with wide eyes. He looked at Ziva, who was still staring after Tony.

It wasn't long after that, when Gibbs came back storming into bullpen. ''Campfire, _Now_!'' He ordered.

McGee and Ziva glanced back to each other eyes wide, but didn't dare to hesitate and rolled their chairs to the center of the bullpen. Gibbs stood before them.

''I want to know, why you two thought Tony wasn't good enough to lead this team'' His voice degerous.

''What?'' Ziva frowned.

''Did I stutter or is the question too difficult, agent David?''

''No, but why?'' Ziva asked. The glare he shot her made her back off. ''You are talking about the time you were not here?'' Silence. ''He was simply not himself''

''What about you McGee?'' Gibbs asked.

''I... uhm... we.. didn't...'' He stammered.

''Is that what is bothering Tony?'' Ziva asked, more able to form a sentence.

''What is bothering Tony is that he feels like you don't trust his word, which reminded him of the time when he was team leader, where apparently you didn't trust him on his words and demands either'' Gibbs yelled, making several other look up. ''he just yelled at Abby for it''

''He yelled at Abby?'' McGee asked shocked.

''Wasn't pretty'' Gibbs stated.

''I'm sure it was not'' Ziva said.

''Not the point now. I want to know, what it was that made you think you had the right to treat your team leader like that'' Gibbs demanded.

''Tony simply wasn't himself and later he tried to be you'' Ziva explained.

''So you didn't agree with Tony's way of leading a team, but if he used my methods why didn't you still not listen, because I never hear you complain, you question them, but you still do as I tell you, why not Tony?'' Gibbs asked.

McGee and Ziva both hadn't an answer for it. ''You know what. Why don't you two think about that, while I go find Tony and talk to him'' He said and walked away.

**…**

As Gibbs walked outside, he stopped and looked around. At first he didn't see Tony, but then he spotted his back. Tony was sitting on a bench looking out over the water. He watched him as he walked over to the stand where the coffee wasn't that awful and bought one. He looked away to says his order and then gave the girl a thank you and a bill.

He took a sip as he carefully approached Tony and said nothing as he sat down next to him. It was silent for a couple of minutes before Tony spoke up.

''I can't believe I yelled at Abby'' He said quietly. Holding his own coffee with both hands, letting the warmth calming him.

''She'll get over it'' Gibbs replied to it.

''You heard everything I said?'' Tony asked, already knowing the answer.

''Came down shortly before the complete blow''

''That day that it became too much... I didn't even know where I was going, I just ended up there, looking at her photo, thinking 'What would she say?'. She gave me advise before about going into law enforcement, maybe she could do it again? Despite that she couldn't really talk back'' Tony explained turning his head to look at Gibbs for the first time.

''Did that a lot of times, thinking about what she would say'' Gibbs admitted.

''Most people would go to their mother or her grave or other family members. Or call family for advise, but not me'' Tony said. ''Even if my mother laid here in D.C. I still think I would have ended up at Shannon's grave. My mom was great and I loved her, when she wasn't drinking, but she never gave much advise and Shannon was the only one I ever believed... before I came to work here''

''She was always good at that'' Gibbs said, a smile appearing. ''After I calmed down about their deaths. I felt so lost. Every time I got stuck on something I would go to her. She always knew what to do, calming me first of course... but I didn't and have that anymore. I didn't have that calming source to put me in place anymore'' Tony had a tiny smile. And Gibbs was a little confused. ''What?''

''She was the serious and calm one in your relationship?'' Tony asked. ''Makes me remember that she said that I reminded her of her husband''

''She said the same to me'' Gibbs smirked.

''I didn't know you had a sense of humor'' Tony flashed a grin and wasn't surprised by the head slap, that only widened his grin.

''Yeah well, their deaths sort of knocked it out of me'' Gibbs said. ''But I don't need to, cause now I have you to play the clown''

''Yeah'' Tony looked back to the water. ''That changed when you went away''

''I didn't know that it was that bad'' Gibbs said. ''Why didn't you tell me?''

''After you came back, they did everything what you said, even if you ordered something that made us frowned'' Tony narrowed his eyes at the water, angry. ''They trust you on your word, but my words it was like they fell on deaf ears. Wouldn't come in on time, left without telling me or me telling them they could go. But when you came back they did everythinh you told them to, just like that. So something I did wrong right? Why else would they just ignore me?''

''You didn't do anything wrong'' Gibbs said sternly, but still Tony didn't look at him.

''Clearly I did'' Tony said.

''Hey! Look look at me'' Gibbs ordered. It took a moment but then Tony turned and met his eyes. ''I trusted you to lead the team. Hell I would say it again anytime I'm not able to lead the team. I have many reasons why I gave it to you and not to another. One of them is because if I would not be a Supervisory Field Agent, but just Senior Field Agent, I would just work under you and no one else''

''You're giving me way too much complements in less then a week'' Tony chuckled sadly.

''Only telling you the truth when you need it'' Gibbs said.

''but why wouldn't _they _trust me?'' Tony asked. ''I just don't understand what I did wrong''

''I asked them, but they couldn't answer me either. Gave them the assignment to think about it'' Gibbs explained.

''Was Abby sad when I left'' Tony asked. Looking at Gibbs he got his answer. ''She cried didn't she? God! I can't believe I made Abby cry!'' He head-slapped himself to Gibbs' short amusement.

''You didn't mean to let it come out in front of her, but it needed to come out sometime and knowing Abby she was again making assumptions'' Gibbs elaborated.

''Yeah she did'' Tony nodded.

''Still the girlfriend thing, I suspect? Something about a hickey?'' Gibbs asked.

''She wanted to know where it was placed, because she couldn't see it. She wouldn't listen and I just snapped, because I don't...'' Tony trailed off.

''Like to talk about it... them'' Gibbs finished.

''Exactly. I don't like to talk about my past and even though it was just two weeks... they're part of it. A pretty big part, without them I wouldn't be here... I wouldn't be who I am now''

Gibbs knew how he felt. ''Without them I wouldn't be here either'' he said. ''Did you know why I joined?''

Tony shook his head. ''I figured it was just because NCIS was of the Navy and you were a Marine, would make sense to join''

''You know that Shannon and Kelly were in Witness Protection?'' Tony nodded. ''But you don't know why''

Tony shook his head. ''Thought If you wanted me to know, you would tell me when you had to or even when you were ready''

''Shannon witnessed a murder at Camp-Pendleton where I would be stationed if I wasn't in Desert Storm, she identified him as a drug dealer called Pedro Hernandez. They were on their way to the save house when Hernandez shot the driver and Kelly and Shannon died in the crash''

Tony knew that last part and nodded.

''I joined when I came back. wanted to know who was investigating the murder. Together we investigated, but the case is still open'' Gibbs said.

Tony frowned. ''But you know the murderer, how can it still be open?''

''Apparently... Pedro Hernandez what murdered. Sniper shot to the head. Right between the eyes. They couldn't find the killer and no one is looking for him'' Gibbs shrugged.

''I got a pretty good idea'' Tony smirked.

''Gonna tell on me?'' Gibbs raised an eyebrows.

''Not for 10 million dollars. I would've have done the same thing if it was my family''

''Good to know'' Gibbs said. ''What do you want to do about the issue?'' He asked changing the subject back to original.

''You are the leader so we don't have a problem''

''DiNozzo, if I'm somehow are not able to lead, I will give it to you again. No matter what they think or say''

''Can't be ending up good when they don't trust me to lead''

''then we talk to them. Solve the issue'' Gibbs said.

''You know, I always said that I hated it when your nice, because it's not you. Knowing what I know now and now that we talk... I can only think that you are being who you were in the past and that it comes out once in a while'' Tony chuckled.

Gibbs tapped the back of Tony's head lightly. ''Keep being around and you will see more'' Why he didn't know, but ever since he knew Tony knew about Shannon and Kelly he felt more and more comfortable to just be himself. And that's when he also realized that he had just as big a mask as Tony has many times. ''Drink up your coffee and come back in. meanwhile Abby maybe have something and McGee and Ziva have thought about their assignment''

''Gotcha boss'' Tony said and turned his gaze back to the water. Gibbs stood up and started to walked back, when he heard so softly. ''Thanks Gibbs'' without replying, he kept walking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So an Issue here! I tell you that the next chapter will be the last one, but I'm think about a sequel... What do you think? Please leave a review about that and just about what you think about the chapter itself! Motivate me, remember!?makes me smile and when i smile... i seem to write better haha! <strong>_

_**See ya soon!**_

_**-x- Leonie**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the days delay. I have to say that maybe this chapter is not as good as the previous ones... The father of a really good friends of mine and my family past away thursday and while he and his wife were there i had to babysit their daughers of 10 and 7, who aredevastated for their loss of their grandpa, which made me sad too :( heartbroken kids just makes me cry. So yeah...**_

_**Anyways this is the last chapter for this story, but i promise! there will be a Sequel. I wanted to thank you all for your reviews and I would love it if you would follow me if you want to have an update for the first chapter for the sequel. **_

_**(Warning: No BETA! So any Typo's and/or grammar mistakes are mine, just please to hold them against me ;) ) **_

_**Enjoy your reading people!**_

* * *

><p>''Okay! You guys thought about what I ordered you to?'' Gibbs asked angry as he stepped out from the elevator and walked into the bullpen.<p>

''Ah Jethro! I was wondering where you went'' Ducky spoke up. He was sitting on Gibbs desk and had heard about what was going on from McGee and Ziva, after he had found Abby crying downstairs. ''I wanted to speak to you''

''I'm kind of busy, Duck'' Gibbs half-heartily dismissed his friend. ''I have to have a talk to _my team _at the moment'' He glared at Ziva and McGee, but they kept that gazes on the papers in front of them.

''Yes, I heard about young Anthony''

''What do you know about my days in Mexico?'' Gibbs asked, realizing that Ducky's opinion can help.

''I'm afraid not much, other than the fact that Anthony was more tired and had a temper, much related to yours. Ziva and Timothy didn't talk much about how he was. I sensed some tension, but trying to talk to them, one of them did not make them open up'' Ducky said.

Gibbs turned to the two others in the bullpen. ''So, you didn't go anywhere with your problems?'' The two shook their heads. ''Why not?''

''We thought that Tony would solve his own problems. He should be able to'' Tim said.

''And you never thought to ask what was wrong?''

''We did!'' Ziva said annoyed. ''He said that nothing was wrong. That he was fine''

''How long are you here now, Agent David?'' Gibbs asked.

''Two years'' She answered.

''And you still don't know Tony's definition for the word 'Fine'?'' Gibbs asked. ''He can be shot in the gut and bleeding to death and still claim he's fine'' He growled.

''That definitely sounds like Anthony'' Ducky said.

''What were we supposed to do?'' McGee asked. ''You know as well as we do that Tony doesn't talk''

''_Funny, I thought I just had a nice talk with him..._'' Gibbs thought. ''I would keep asking and glaring until he spoke up. I wouldn't give up simply because he says he's fine'' Gibbs snapped. ''That's not the big issue right now'' He shook his head. ''Have you thought about why you thought you had the right to ignore or to disobey order from a team leader?''

Ducky kept himself in the background, observing his friends.

Ziva was the first to speak up. ''I simply didn't see and still don't see how his skills and methods of working are so good that he had to be the one to be Supervisory Agent''

McGee jaw dropped. He too had his doubts but he wasn't so bold in saying it that way.

''His skills?'' Gibbs asked in disbelieve. ''You doubt his abilities as a SFA or a Supervisory Field Agent? Tony has 6 years of street experience and 6 years of investigating experience, the second 6 all of them under me. Would you really think that if he wasn't as good as he is that he would still be on my team?'' Gibbs asked.

''No but that doesn't mean that he has it in him to lead an team'' Ziva protested.

''I have to disagree with you Agent David'' A voice said. And all of them looked up to see Jenny coming down the stairs.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows in surprise.

''I think I have heard enough. This agency has a lot of ears and a lot of mouths who come and talk to me'' Jenny said. ''It's remarkable to hear that two of my best agents are lacking in their desk duties, but still I end up getting full reports from everyone''

''You knew about this?'' Gibbs asked. ''Why didn't you do something about it?''

''Because, Agent Gibbs'' She turned to him. ''If the team leader doesn't tell me there are problems I simple can't come to take action''

''So it's true. Tony did most of the things himself?'' Gibbs asked.

''We did our reports if he doesn't think they're good enough, he should come to us and that he didn't do either'' McGee excused.

''With a problem like this, it still surprises me that Agent DiNozzo didn't take the team leader spot in Spain I offered'' Jenny said.

''He was offered job in Spain?'' Ziva's eyes widened.

Jenny nodded, glancing at Gibbs, but his face was unreadable.

''And he declined?'' McGee asked in disbelieve.

''Yes'' Jenny nodded again.

''Why would he do that?'' Gibbs asked.

''I believe he said something about that you needed him'' Jenny told Gibbs.

Gibbs jaw clenched.

''I believe in his abilities, because he managed to keep the solve-rate the same, while he was clearly 2 man down and practically on his own. As long that didn't change and he didn't file a complaint I couldn't do anything about it'' Jenny explained. ''And I still can't''

''Because I still won't complain'' Tony's voice appeared from the other side of the bullpen.

''Why the hell not, DiNozzo?'' Gibbs demanded.

''Because I don't question their abilities. I know what Ziva and McGee can do. I can't let them lower them to something they're not'' Tony told him. ''They made the choice not to listen to a word I said in the bullpen, but I still kind of trusted them in the field and to have my back. Besides it's not like they're still not listening to their team leader. They do everything you say''

Ziva and McGee looked at him eyes wide. Ducky and Gibbs shared a look, both had heard the struggle of 'Kind of trusted'.

''Gibbs we really don't have a problem here'' Tony tried. He didn't want all this. He didn't want to be an issue between his friends and colleagues. Everything was fine now that Gibbs was back.

''The hell there isn't! They don't even trust you when you say you don't have a date in the weekend'' Gibbs retorted.

''And that made me snap. But it won't happen again, because they don't need to know what I do, It's none of their business where I go! I don't care anymore. Personally it will be a while before we do anything friendly again, but that doesn't mean I don't trust them to have my back in the field. I still got _you_ don't I?'' He asked.

''Of course you still have me!'' Gibbs said in a 'Duh!' tone.

''Then we don't have a problem. I have you on my six, you have me and I believe that Ziva and McGee are very capable in doing their jobs, even if I don't talk to them outside of work'' Tony said.

''You can't be serious'' Ziva exclaimed.

''Oh, I am'' Tony smiled at her. ''And besides, I didn't choose to be the team leader, but I was fine with it, because I knew that someday Gibbs would be back. But I don't want to be a team leader yet, I still have much to learn''

Ziva scoffed.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at him, trying to figure out why Tony was lying. He didn't like the tone Tony used the whole time. It was cold and empty, but the others didn't seem to hear it.

''Very well agent DiNozzo. If with this the issues in this building are cleared up, I don't have anything other to say'' Jenny said. ''But remember to keep your personal issues at home and out of my building''

''Yes, ma'am'' He nodded.

Jenny nodded at him and the others and went back upstairs.

''What the hell are you doing, DiNozzo!'' Gibbs hissed.

''Like she said. There are no problems in his building, I just want to forget about it in this building''

''And outside of this building?'' Gibbs asked.

''Like _I _said, I don't know how long it will take for the friendship to come back, I tried to keep it, but I got tired of it'' He shrugged.

''Tony...'' McGee wanted to interrupt.

''Save it probie'' Tony smiled. ''You have said enough about it. Now we have a case to solve. I'm sure Abby will call any minute now''

As if it was on cue, Gibbs phone rang. ''Yeah Gibbs... Uhu... Yep... we're on our way Abbs'' And he hung up again. ''Abbs got something. DiNozzo with me'' He said not waiting and walking to the elevator.

Tony almost rolled his eyes because he knew that he would get a head-slap, but he told the truth. He was done with it, and he simply didn't care anymore. He knew that they all could be professional in work, what McGee and Ziva do outside of it wasn't his business either.

The three other people in the bullpen watched them go. Two with twisted stomaches. They now new that they did something horribly wrong. They didn't give Tony the chance to prove himself. They were so fat up with the fact that Gibbs was gone and in their eyes Tony just wasn't good enough. Now they were both thinking the same thing. For the first time they had seen and heard how Tony felt about those months and it didn't feel good.

With guilt they sat down behind their desks and said nothing, as their doctor began to speak his opinion about the issue.

**…**

As soon as the door closed Gibbs, as suspected, hit the emergency switch stopping the car from traveling. He turned to Tony who stubbornly looked at himself in the reflection of the steel doors.

''You want to tell me what happened to the Tony I just spoke with outside a while ago?'' He asked.

''I'm tired'' Tony said simply.

''Then you go home and come back tomorrow''

''No! I mean I'm tired of playing like everything is alright. I'm tired to be something that I'm not. I'm mad and saying those stuff out loud to Abby... I can't go back how I pretended to feel before that''

''You don't have to'' Gibbs said. ''And what about that the offer in Spain, Jenny talked about?''

''She told the truth of what I said'' Tony said.

''Yeah? That I needed you. How would you know that?'' Gibbs asked, even though he appreciated it.

''You weren't yourself when you came back. You couldn't remember _everything_ yet, I know it felt like Kelly and Shannon past away just months ago, and you had _a beard!_ I mean come one! Even people who don't know you, know that you don't have a beard!– Ow!'' Tony rubbed the back of his head after the head-slap and glared at Gibbs, who had a hard time not to smirk.

''And?'' Gibbs asked knowing Tony wasn't finished.

''And... D.C is where my family is. I didn't want to leave them'' Tony said.

''You still consider them as your family?''

''Well yeah. Every family has disagreements and arguments. My real family has anyway, but those are way worse than this''

''Now it's my turn to ask: What do we do now? We can't just do as if nothing has happened Tony. It won't work. Once we are in the lab, Abby's going to jump you and rambling apologies''

Tony snorted softly. That would be Abby alright. ''I guess... that I just have to... I don't know... stay angry at her?''

''Tony, you know as well as I do, that no one can stay angry at Abby'' Gibbs smirked.

A small laugh escaped Tony's lips. ''Okay, so maybe not _angry..._ but not totally happy either'' She needs to have the point across about what happened back then...''

''I know'' Gibbs nodded. A silence came over them and Tony wasn't sure why Gibbs didn't hit the emergency switch already, but before he could say something Gibbs spoke up again. ''You were right that I needed you back then. That was 4 months ago. You still think I need you? I gotta tell you, you would make one hell of a leader, you know that?''

''Maybe'' Tony sighed. ''But it wasn't because I wanted to. I just took care of the team while you were gone. I just waited for you to get your head out of your ass and come back. I and the team need you just as much as you need us''

''You really are going to be death to me with all that sappy talk we did this week'' Gibbs shook his head and hit the switch.

''You like it!'' Tony grinned. Gibbs slapped him again, but the grin didn't fade.

''I got your six'' Gibbs only said ''So we're going to work normally and stay professional at work. What you do outside of work is your choice, but we can't let this interfere with how we work together as a team'' Tony didn't have time to respond as the doors opened.

They both stepped out and walked into the lab. As soon as the doors of the lab opened Abby spun around. ''Tony!'' She squealed when she saw him and ran towards him, only for Tony to step back. He looked at her stone faced. No emotion in his face or eyes.

Gibbs took a deep breath. ''What do you got Abbs?'' He asked. She looked at him with fear and back to Tony. His expression hadn't changed. She nodded to both of them and turned to her computer.

She explained what she had and they listened, Tony only speaking when it was necessary for the case. He hated the look in Abby's eyes, but he had to make his point.

''So how is that they found that raw material on his body, but never thought to look into it where it is?'' Gibbs asked in disbelieve. ''_Sometimes those rookie teams are so.. ARGH!_'' His mind screamed.

''Nope. And that was the biggest mistake, because it's almost nowhere to be found around here'' Abby explained.

Tony narrowed his eyes and read which it was. ''It was stored in one of the Navy yard's storage boxes buildings. Is it still there?'' He asked.

Abby turned and type for a minute. ''Nope. Place was cleared out three years ago''

Gibbs looked at Tony and saw '_that_' expression. The one that said that Tony's mind was working and he was thinking. ''Care to share, DiNozzo?''

''I saw the name of the building before'' He said out loud. He frowned as he tried to remember where. Then his eyes widened. ''One of the suspects... It had a contract for it'' He looked at Abby. ''Is it just cleared out from the material or is the whole building empty?''

''It's empty'' Abby answered.

Tony turned back to Gibbs. ''What if he still uses it. No one will look there it's supposed to be empty'' He said, grabbing his cellphone and then walked towards the elevators. ''Yeah McGee, I want you to pull up the info of Randy Paddington...''

Gibbs turned to Abby. He saw her pleading eyes. ''Good work Abbs'' He only said and kissed her on the cheek.

''Boss! Come on, McGeek gave me the address Of Paddington'' Tony called, holding the elevator.

Gibbs rolled his eyes but did follow him to the elevator.

Once in the bullpen, Gibbs told McGee and Ziva to go to the locker of Randy, while he Tony and he went to this his house for just a talk.

McGee and Ziva looked at Tony while he was grabbing his gun and badge. They wanted to say so many things, but they both didn't know what to say or how to say it. It was going to be long time until everything was going to feel normal and even longer for the friendships going to be back the way they were.

Tony looked over his team mates and took a deep breath and nodded at them.

His eyes went to Gibbs. He was still a little confused by this 'New old Gibbs', who was a lot nicer and had a lot more patients for him.

His first instincts before this all happened was to be worried, because a nice Gibbs wasn't Gibbs, but now he knew that he was wrong about this, a nice Gibbs was just the Gibbs who he used to be. A Gibbs who had fun and was happy, and Tony was glad that he could give that back to Gibbs. He didn't know why Gibbs was so 'happy'? to know someone who knew Shannon and Kelly, but if it made Gibbs happy, Tony was glad that it was him.

And in return, Tony was glad he could share his memories of the Gibbs Girls, who gave him back the feeling of how a family should feel like. And like Gibbs, Tony didn't believe in coincidences, so for what it's worth, he knew that Shannon had found a way to let them cross paths.

A smiled to himself. ''_When the student is ready, the right teacher will appear_'' Shannon had said. Who would have known that his teacher would be her husband. Maybe she did? They would never know.

''Come on DiNozzo! We don't have all day'' Gibbs called, pulling him out of his thoughts. Gibbs already walking to the elevator again.

''On your six, Boss!'' He said and hurried after him. He made it just in time before the doors closed.

Gibbs smirked to himself in the reflection in the elevator. ''I know''

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yaaaaaaay! :D it's finished. Well not really really, because of the sequel ,but this story anyway! haha<strong>_

_**So what do you think? This is the summary I'm going to use for the second story in the FAB-Universe:**_

''Sequel to 'Flesh and Blood' ended. Things take a turn for the worse when the routine question visit turns into a gun fight with drastic results Tony doesn't want to face. Meanwhile Tony and Gibbs are still remembering their own pasts with Shannon and Kelly and their friendship with the rest of the team is still on a thin line''

_**Do you like it and would your read it? I'm still thinking of a Title for this one sor if you have any Ideas based on this summary, which isn't much to go on... Please tell me and maybe i will use it!**_

_**Thank you all for following this story and all the great reviews i know it's shorter then i used to write but the idea's that i had i wanted to make in a second story. Please leave a review! :D**_

_**Love ya'll -X- Leonie**_


	7. Author's Note!

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I didn't think of doing this earlier, when i almost finished the sequel, but for the people that didn't got the Sequel... Here is the link**_

_www - fanfiction - net / _s/10065358/1/Spirit-And-Soul _**(without the spaces and stripes ofcourse! just put it behind the normal site link) **__**:) Hope you will like it.**_

_**For the people who got this update, when they already read this story and are reading the Sequel now... Sooooo sorry.**_

_**I still love you though ;) **_

_**X Leonie**_


End file.
